Thorok Roth
'''Thorok Roth, '''the Sword of Darkness, was a goliath warrior in service of the Chained Harbinger, who became an undying bound servant in death. Description Thorok Roth was huge, even by goliath standards. He wore blackened armour and a midnight black half-cape, which became tattered after his death. When he died, he was bound by a death-pact, which made his eyes rot away. Personality In life, Thorok was said to be a fierce and unyielding warrior. In death, Thorok has no personality; he does only what the holder of his death-pact ring commands. Abilities Aside from being very physically strong, Thorok was a skilled warrior with his two greatswords. He has maintained his strength and skill even after death. Being bound by a death-pact, Thorok is also essentially unkillable. Possessions Thorok still wears his armour, and carries his two greatswords with him everywhere. Relationships Thorok was fiercely devoted to the Chained Harbinger, whom he believed was the rightful ruler of Noctis and Equis both. It was for the Chained Harbinger that Thorok was eventually killed, and he died without regret. Thorok also considered Altradus Artavan, the Shield of Darkness, to be a close friend and confidant. History Warlord of the Black Fist Thorok Roth hails from the Saviour's Frontier, born in the goliath stronghold of Jana's Crater. He was born in the Third Era, during the reign of Asegun the Conqueror. Thorok Roth led a resistance against Asegun, a band of rampaging warriors called the Black Fist. He carved out a hold in the western reaches of Asegun's domain, and was the first to be successful in actually pushing the conqueror back. The Black Fist had a religious bent, and favoured the worship of Rivath. They performed many atrocities in the god of darkness' name, which drew the attention of the Chained Harbinger. Thorok saw the Harbinger as being next to Rivath himself in holiness, and immediately took the opportunity to swear both his loyalty and that of the Black Fist to the Harbinger. The Sword of Darkness As the Sword of Darkness, Thorok led the Chained Harbinger's armies against his enemies. He was involved in many campaigns, and survived an extraordinarily long time due to dark magic imbued in him by the Harbinger that preserved his flesh. But Thorok was still mortal, and eventually, he died. He was killed in battle during an ill-fated confrontation with Trath, the immortal of Shadow. This was not the end of Thorok, however. He was bound by a death-pact of his own volition, and his body returned to life devoid of mental functioning. The Chained Harbinger held the ring that controlled Thorok, and though Thorok Roth could no longer lead armies, he could still fight. Shadowborn During the events of Shadowborn, the Chained Harbinger brought the Dark Beacon -- part of his temple, the Palace of Black Fire -- into Equis for a conflict between the Immortals of Dark, Shadow, and Light. Thorok's death-pact ring was stolen during a raid on the Beacon, and put into the hands of the Felicity Viktorie, a human who wished to be a halfling. The ring took a terrible toll on her, making her undead, but she kept it on and maintained command of Thorok Roth, taking him out of the service of the Harbinger after centuries. It is unknown what happened to Thorok from there. Appendix Appearances * Shadowborn